<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After all, it's beautiful isn't it? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935497">After all, it's beautiful isn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TimDami Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Soresekai AU, magical au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun King sent a message to the free city of Gotham. In order to leave the city alone in his war of conquest, he was going to marry one of their Princes.</p>
<p>Tim expected a lot from the famously cruel Sun King, he just wasn't expecting him to be such a brat.</p>
<p>Written for Day 1 of TimDami Week: Magical AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TimDami Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimDami Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After all, it's beautiful isn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely inspired by what I remember of the anime Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii. This work has not been edited so if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know in the comments and i'll fix it.<br/>I think the age gap in the anime was of 3 years? So i'll keep it like this for this fic.<br/>Damian - 15<br/>Tim - 18<br/>This is a super late entry because i wasnt planing on writing for day 1, but then in the middle of a draft for day 7 i got snatched by this idea lol. So, enjoy this unfinished thing, i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Tim thought it was a joke. Every time he heard stories of the Great King who had subjugated The Demon Head and took over his reign, Tim had always imagined a tall and powerful man, probably with horns and sharp teeth, so, when the young snotty boy sitting on the throne first spoke to him, his mind wasn't fully on board with what was happening.</p>
<p>"Is he deaf, Alfred?" The boy, no older than thirteen, spoke again "Hey, I asked you a question. I've requested Wayne to send me his most beautiful child to be my consort, so why would he send you? Is he playing some sort of game with me?" The Sun King looked at him with barely concealed disgust. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. There is a reason why I called you here, Prince Timothy. I have heard rumors about your family. A tale, that the free city of Gotham was a land of shadow and dirt, crime and death, until Wayne and his children took over the city. They say his children control the sky, they say one of them could even bring rain to the most barren of lands. I may be the Sun King, but, to be honest, I am tired of the sun." King Damian walked the steps to where Tim was kneeling, still in a state of shock, and looked down on him before saying with a firm voice that demanded obedience "Make it rain, Drake. I want to see it."</p>
<p>Tim could see it now. Deep inside the kid's eyes. Death and destruction, and a sadness so deep Tim was sure nothing could ever truly make this child king happy or satisfied. There was also a certainty in his eyes, a certainty that he could get anything he wanted. This child already controlled the land. Now he wanted to control the skies.</p>
<p>Tim wanted to slap him.</p>
<p>As it was, Tim settled for pinching his cheeks.</p>
<p>"This world isn't your play toy, you arrogant brat!"</p>
<p>Tim knew this was the stupidest thing he could have done, but the brat got under his skin in a way no one had ever done.</p>
<p>King Damian looked infuriated with the abuse happening to his cheeks, but when the guards moved to take Tim away from him he made a shooing motion. This was the moment Tim should have stopped, should have maybe thought a little bit more about the international implications of pinching his future husband's cheek on their first meeting and apologized for his poor manners.</p>
<p>But, apparently, Damian wasn't thinking about maintaining appearances anymore either, because right then and there he punched Tim in the stomach. Curling in on himself, the older teen felt, more than saw, Damian raise his other fist to punch him again. Before he could make contact though, Tim blocked the punch with his right hand and used his left to grip Damian's arm and pull him to the ground.</p>
<p>From then on the both of them rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks. The brat king had enormous precision and skill, but Tim had also been trained in combat from a young age and had the advantage of an older body.</p>
<p>Locking his legs on Damian's waist he rolled the brat off of him and, when Tim tried to get up and away from his future husband, he ran right into the arms of the waiting guards.</p>
<p>"I believe that is quite enough, young lads" the butler, Alfred, said as he helped Damian back onto his feet. "Let's send master Timothy back to his land, shall we?"</p>
<p>“No!" The brat looked at him with an intensity even brighter than before. "To raise a hand against me, one must have a lot of courage. But I don't hate it. Lock him away, no food or water until he learns some respect.”</p><hr/>
<p>Tim spends a total of 10 minutes in his cell before giving in and deciding to break out. He would conjure the wind and break the cell bars and then he would go straight to the harbor and back to Gotham. When he arrives home he will simply tell Bruce “it didn’t work out” and be done with it.</p>
<p>But his pride gets the better of him.</p>
<p>He couldn't just leave without getting some sort of revenge for being thrown into a cold prison cell like he was just a common thief after the long and arduous trip he had to endure to arrive to this land of constant Sun.</p>
<p>So he gets up. Closes his eyes and concentrates. His powers come from his father's family line, The Drakes had the blood of dragons running through their veins, which granted them special powers of varying kinds. Tim had been blessed with the power to conjure the rain and control the winds. His mind is a little foggy from tiredness because of the long trip, but he can still gather enough strength to call a sharp wind, he feels it twirling around his feet, rising and becoming stronger, until it's fast enough to cut right through the bars of the window in his cell.</p>
<p>Climbing out of it right into the darkness of the night he uses the shadows provided by statues and trees to sneak back into the castle.</p>
<p>Finding the King's room is surprisingly easy, and Tim catches himself thinking that Damian's security is terrible and the boy should probably do something about it before someone sneaks in with ill intent against him. Kind of like Tim was currently doing.</p>
<p>Climbing the side of the castle is a little tricky, but he trusts his own abilities. When he gets to the window, Tim can see a small sillhouette on the other side, sitting at a table too big for him and directly beneath where Tim is precariously perched on. He starts working on the lock as quietly as possible and is happy with his progress when he pops the lock without so much as a sound.</p>
<p>"I'm so bored" Tim faintly hears the boy underneath whisper to himself.</p>
<p>Pushing the windows open Tim says with a smirk "How about I make things more interesting for you, then?" And then he leaps.</p>
<p>The King has enough time to fully turn towards Tim, but not enough time to put up a proper defende. So Tim manages to throw him back against the table and destabilize his balance by kicking at his legs. He falls over the desk, scattering papers all over, and Tim climbs atop of him. Plants his arms on both sides of Damian's head and looks into his shocked green eyes with a manic smile. Damian's face is one of pure astonishment. But the knife suddenly pressing into Tim's side is not at all friendly.</p>
<p>Damian's shocked face morphs into one of amusement.</p>
<p>"So, what was your plan exactly?" The brat says, with his brat voice, and his brat smile, and his long lashes cast a shadow on his expressive green eyes, and Tim could definitely see himself kissing each of his lashes if only the boy attatched to it wasn't such a brat.</p>
<p>"If you believe a simple knife could frighten me, you really know nothing about my powers. And, to be honest, nothing about me." To prove his point, Tim pinches Damian's neck and ducks out of the way when the squealing boy starts pressing the knife into his side.</p>
<p>Damian leaps out of the table after him and swings his knife in a perfectly straight arc that barely misses Tim's skin. They move around each other in a deadly dance that has Tim's heart racing a lot more out of excitement than fear. When it becomes clear that the both of them are enjoying themselves, Damian drops the knife and lunges at him with the full strenght and agility of a tiny black panther. And maybe it's because Tim is already tired from the trip and the prison break and the climbing of the castle wall, but when Damian tackles him to the ground he doesn't put up much of a fight.</p>
<p>Damian secures both of his arms under his thighs and sits on his chest, cutting off some of his breathing. Tim could start kicking, but Damian places a warning hand on his left thigh.</p>
<p>"You have proved to provide decent amusement, Drake. But I have clearly won. So you will make rain for me." And the look on Damian's eyes is one of almost childish glee. A sharp contrast with the bitter teen he met earlier.</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>Damian's happiness crumbles and his eyes are cold again.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Look, I'm not being difficult. I really can't do it. In order to conjure the rain I need to feel and to experience your world. Your feelings and my feelings must be connected in some way. You must show me the beauty of this world. You, yourself."</p>
<p>Damian stares at him for a long time, probably looking for any signs of dishonesty and Tim's lungs are suffering a bit but he refuses to struggle under The King's scrutiny.</p>
<p>Damian sighs softly and lifts his legs a bit to free Tim's arms. When Tim wriggles them free, Damian gently sits back on his lap and places his palms over his chest.</p>
<p>"So, if I agree to do that, you will give me the sky?"</p>
<p>"If you manage to convince me you have actual feelings, I will give you anything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm leaving this fic open for more chapters but tbh I'm not sure I will ever continue it. I'd like to follow the anime storyline but i don't want to rewatch it, u know?<br/>btw i know at one point tim says damian isn't older than 13 even tho i stated damian was 15 in the notes, just assume it's because Damian is small for his age. Tbh, dont think too much abt the machinations of this fic lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>